Telepon dari Ayah
by Shafirameliana
Summary: Sebuah telepon yang membuka kembali luka lama Naruto.. luka yang tidak bisa ia lupakan..


summary :

Sebuah telepon yang kembali membuka luka lama Naruto..

Luka yang tidak bisa ia lupakan..

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING:TYPO'S ,ABAL,ANGST GAGAL,GAJE,ALUR KECEPETAN,HANCUR BERANTAKKAN, DEATH CHARA,dll.

Cast : Naruto U, Shikamaru N, Minato N, Kushina U

Rated : T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Hari semakin larut, sang ratu malam telah menampakkan sinarnya. Para orangtua pun telah memastikan kalau putra putrinya telah terlelap untuk menyiapkan tenaga menyambut hari esok. Anak anak itu telah terbuai dalam mimpinya masing masing.

Namun agaknya tidak terjadi demikian di kediaman keluarga Nara. Dibantu kawan sedari kecilnya sang tunggal Nara tengah berjuang keras menahan kantuk demi menyelesaikan makalah penelitiannya yang harus dikumpulkan esok hari.

"Hoamm... Shikamaru aku ngantuk.. lagipula sudah pukul berapa ini?" Naruto berujar sembari mengusap matanya, ia sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Kau pikir aku tidak lelah? Temani aku sebentar lagi, lagipula ini kan tugasmu juga," ucap Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya mengetik makalah di laptop. Sesekali ia meneguk kopi kaleng agar tetap terjaga.

Tapi memang tidak biasanya Shikamaru seniat itu mengerjakan tugas, namun tugas ini didapatnya dari dosen perempuan terkiller di jurusannya, yang tidak segan memberi nilai E pada mahasiswa di kelasnya.

Suara ketikan yang dihasilkan dari gerakan jemari Shikamaru saat mengetik rupanya membuat Naruto semakin mengantuk, ia pun tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya dan akan terjatuh ke alam mimpi.

Jika saja ponsel di saku celana Naruto tidak bergetar.

Anak itu mengerjapkan matanya sesaat sebelum melihat siapa yang meneleponnya malam malam begini, kecil kemungkinan sang ibu yang menelepon, karena sebelumnya ia sudah izin untuk menginap di rumah Shikamaru sekaligus mengerjakan tugas.

"Hmm.. Ayah? Kenapa dia menelepon ku? Ah Shikamaru aku keluar sebentar, ada yang meneleponku,"

"Oke," ujar Shikamaru singkat.

Setelah itu Naruto buru buru keluar dari kamar Shikamaru dan memencet tombol hijau di layar.

"Halo Ayah, ada apa meneleponku selarut ini? Ayah belum tidur?" Ucap Naruto

"Kau dimana? Kenapa selarut ini belum pulang juga?" Ucap sang Ayah di seberang telepon, nada bicaranya rendah tapi agak terasa kalau ia marah pada putranya itu.

"Eh? Aku ada di rumah Shikamaru, sedang mengerjakan tugas, Yah" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Kapan kau pulang? dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Ayah kalau kau ada disana?" Balas sang Ayah dari ujung telepon

"Shikamaru mengajakku menginap, lagipula sudah terlalu malam untukku pulang, aku tidak mau mengganggu Ibu yang sedang tertidur, Ayah tahu kan kalau aku tidak bisa tidak berisik saat membuka pagar rumah? Dan lagipula tugas kami juga belum rampung, sedangkan tugasnya harus dikumpulkan esok hari. Haahh... Kurenai-sensei memang pelit kalau soal deadline" ucap Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar agar Ayahnya mengerti.

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Ayah hanya cemas, jangan tidur terlalu larut, kau bisa terlambat bangun besok," ujar Minato, nada bicaranya sudah lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Aku akan langsung tidur begitu tugasnya kelar, Lagipula aku sudah memberitahu Ibu kalau aku akan menginap, apa Ibu tidak memberitahu Ayah?" Tanya Naruto heran, biasanya sang Ibu akan selalu memberitahukan pada Ayahnya saat ia tidak ada dirumah seperti sekarang ini.

Namun, kenapa sekarang Ayahnya tidak tahu? Mencoba berpikir positif mungkin sang Ibu lupa memberitahukan pada Ayahnya.

"Mungkin Ibumu lupa, yasudah, sekarang dimana Shikamaru? Ayah ingin bicara dengannya sebentar, memastikan kalau kau berkata jujur," titah Minato pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Astaga Ayah? Kau tidak percaya pada putramu sendiri? Baiklah baiklah.. sebentar ya, Yah. Jangan ditutup dulu teleponnya," balas Naruto dan ia bergegas masuk ke kamar Shikamaru.

"Hoy rambut Nanas! Ayahku ingin bicara sebentar," ucap Naruto agak keras, karena yang ia lihat Shikamaru sangat fokus dan akan sulit baginya untuk memanggil sobat Nanasnya itu jika suaranya pelan.

"Ck! Berisik kau, Rubah! Tunggu sebentar," ujar Shikamaru ketus, sepertinya ia sedikit terganggu oleh suara cempreng sobat kepala pirangnya itu.

"Cepat nanti teleponnya keburu mati, hey!"

"Iya iya aku selesai, nah siapa yang mau berbicara denganku?"

"Ayahku"

Hening.

"Hah? Kau bercanda?" Kaget, Shikamaru tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda, selera humormu rendah," ujar Naruto agak jengkel, terbukti dari ekspresi wajahnya yang agak bete.

"Naruto, kau lupa? Ayahmu sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu?"

Naruto Kaget

Seketika itu pula Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Ingatan tentang kejadian 'itu' muncul di kepalanya.

"Apa apaan kau? Jangan bercanda rambut nanas sialan! Ayahku barusan meneleponku! Dia khawatir dengan keadaanku dan menanyakan kenapa aku belum pulang, dan itu yang kau katakan? Hah!?" Nada bicara Naruto meninggi dan ia sangat emosi, pikirnya, yang benar saja! Masa' ayahnya dibilang sudah meninggal?

"Aku tidak bercanda Naruto, kaulah yang seharusnya menerima kenyataan! Sudah cukup kau menyiksa hatimu sendiri dengan tidak mengikhlaskan kepergian Ayahmu! Dan juga membuat Ibumu bersedih, Sadarlah!" Hardik Shikamaru sambil memegang bahu Naruto, berusaha menyadarkan Naruto akan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Ya.

Naruto memang belum mengikhlaskan kepergian sang Ayah.

Bahkan hingga saat ini.

"Ta-Tapi tadi Ayahku menelepon! Mana HP ku?! Aku belum memutuskan sambungan teleponnya! Akan ku buktikan kalau ucapanku benar!" Ujar Naruto agak panik.

Dengan Segera ia membuka HPnya, berharap sang Ayah masih disana.

Namun nihil, teleponnya terputus.

"Ah.. ahahah.. ternyata terputus.. Hhh.. sebentar.. aku akan mengeceknya di riwayat teleponku," ucap Naruto panik.

Napasnya mulai tidak teratur. Ia cemas, sangat.

Ia bergegas mengunlock HP nya dan Segera mengklik ikon telepon, lalu menggesernya ke log kontak.

Kosong.

Disana tidak ada riwayat panggilan dari Ayahnya.

"Naruto, sud-"

"Diam kau! Kau harus percaya pada ucapanku! Aku akan mengeceknya di kontak Ayah!" Potong Naruto cepat.

Mencari kontak sang Ayah dan ia menemukannya, disana ada beberapa riwayat panggilan.

"Kau lihat! Ini riwayat telepon terkahir Ayah! Buktinya sudah jelas! Ayahku meneleponku! Tanggalnya sama seperti..."

Naruto terdiam. Air matanya tumpah.

Tanggalnya. Dua bulan lalu.

"Naruto.. aku paham perasaanmu.. tapi kau itu laki laki,belajarlah untuk bangkit.. jangan biarkan dirimu terlarut dalam kesedihan.. itu buruk buatmu.. ingatlah pada orang orang yang peduli padamu, Ibumu, sahabatmu, kerabatmu, kau tidak sendirian.." ucap Shikamaru sedih dan berusaha memberikan sahabatnya itu kekuatan lewat perkataannya.

Jujur ia sedih dengan kenyataan bahwa sobat pirangnya itu seakan menganggap Ayah nya masih ada didunia ini.

Bukan sekali dua kali Naruto mengalami hal seperti ini. Teman teman Naruto yang lain pun sudah berusaha membuat ia sadar dan kembali ceria. Serta berusaha membuat Naruto untuk mengikhlaskan kepergian sang Ayah.

Namun, reaksi Naruto hampir sama seperti tadi. Marah, mengamuk, menangis keras dan tidak terima kalau sang Ayah dikatakan telah wafat.

"Ta-Tapi tadi Ayah.. A-ayah.. hiks.. meneleponku, be-berkata ia khawatir padaku.. Ayah.. hiks... A-Ayah..."

Malam itu Naruto kembali menangis.

Menangis dengan pilu dan penuh penyesalan. Terhadap sosok sang Ayah yang sudah dipeluk sang Bumi.

TBC.

A/N

Yoo minna~

Ini adalah fanfic pertama yang aku publish di FFN kita tercinta ini, maaf kalau kurang rapi atau semacamnya karena aku ngetik fic ini via HP /dibogem/

kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat sangat aku perlukan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan aku dalam menulis..

dan juga aku ga bisa janji untuk bisa update cepet karena di RL pun aku sangat sibuk..

Mind to review?


End file.
